


Nachos

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Hux, Bottom Kylo Ren, Crack, Funny, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after kylo Ren and Hux have sex.<br/>One word.<br/>Nachos.</p><p> </p><p>{this is pure crack and it's meant to be funny}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachos

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it, after seeing Adam drivers best line in what if things happened.  
> I am terrible and pure trash.  
> But if you read it and enjoy it, it's worth it!

Kylo Ren grunted heavily as he was thrusted into by Hux. "Ah!" He cried out gently and reached up to tangle his long thin fingers into the generals ginger hair. "Oh fuck Hux!!" He cried once more after seeing how Hux smiled. 

Hux leant down to roughly kiss at kylo rens lips, "you're mine...you know it.." Kylo gave a weak nod, arching up as much as possible, which wasn't much since his legs were placed on either one of the generals thick shoulders. The general angled and slammed in deeper, forcing himself into the other all the way to the base, admiring how the larger of the two trembled and gripped at the air as his muscles began going weak. 

Kylo moaned and bit deeply into his bottom lip, tearing it open with the deep need to keep him from shouting. Yea these walls were sound proof, but they couldn't block out fully the harsh screams of the force sensitive male. Kylo moaned and groaned, hands reaching up once again to grip the ginger locks. 

"You're a bad boy kylo..." Hux whispered to him, seeing how it made the other whimper. "You're terrible, always breaking the shit around the base.. But you only want my attention.." Hux lifted Kylo up with his next thrust, slapping the males bare ass cheek. "Tell me you're sorry.." Kylo cried out heavily, "I...I'm sorry!" Hux growled, "that's not good enough!" Kylo whined and opened his eyes to look deep into hux's. "I'm so sorry general!" 

The general grinned and leant down, kissing at the others throat before gently nipping, then fully biting into the side of his neck. Kylo flinched and jerked, "Hux...please.." Hux smiled, licking at the blood before pulling his face back, "will you be better next time..?" Kylo nods, body jerking with each strong thrust of hux's hips. "Y-yes.." His deep voice was quiet.

Hux nods back and begun to thrust firmer, "now tell me when you're close.." Kylo gripped the sheets and ripped at them, crying out as he felt his me,her leak freely on his lower stomach. "H-Hux..." He whined and bit at his lips again, blood running free. Hux ducked his head down, fully concentrating and waiting for kylo warning. 

"I'm close.." He whispered. 

Then Hux slammed in all the way to the base, letting himself release as well as helping his partner to release. Kylo cried loudly, Hux grunted. Once they rode through their orgasm Hux pulled out, falling besides kylo and grinning. Kylo whimpered and tucked tight to his lovers smaller form. "That was lovely kylo.." The force sensitive male gave a shy nod. Kylo then Placed a kiss to hux's chest. "I love you Hux.." Hux smiled, "I know you do.."

~~

Kylo stood up and begun dressing, "where are you off to?" Hux purred. Kylo hummed, "to get food." Hux laughed happily and smacked Kylo's rear happily, "okay, be back soon." 

Kylo through on his tight black leather pants then one of the generals relaxing black robes and left the room. He walked to the elevator to make his way to the cafeteria. When he arrived he begun to make himself some nachos. Storm troopers watched curiously as they sat and ate. 

Kylo threw the plate in the microwave and waited. He glared at many of the troopers, he knew they were curious as to what he was up to. Kylo shrugged them off and put on an oven mitten, opening the microwave and pulling out the plate. He took his seat, dropping the plate down and throwing the mitten. 

He looked at all the troopers, then strongly said.

"I just had SEX! And I'm gonna eat some NACHOS!!" He growled. "It's the BEST MOMENT OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!!"


End file.
